Question: $ \dfrac{3}{8} + 50\% - 180\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{3}{8} = 0.375$ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ $ -180\% = -\dfrac{180}{100} = -1.8 $ Now we have: $ 0.375 + 0.5 - 1.8 = {?} $ $ 0.375 + 0.5 - 1.8 = -0.925 $